fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The End, Part 1
|season = 7 |number = 122 |airdate = September 30, 2016 |writer = SuperSaiyanKirby |director = SuperSaiyanKirby |previous = Web and Brandon's Final Mission |next = The End, Part 2}} The End, Part 1 is the one-hundreth and twenty-second episode of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and is the first part of the series finale. In this episode, SuperSaiyanKirby loses his power from his flu, and is captured by LT Fan and Plankton. And things get worse when Yisac, The Troll King, and Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby team up to rule the entire universe. Characters *SuperSaiyanKirby *MattBoo *Homestar *Kirby *Invader Rob *Y-Guy *Mango *Random SIR *Sidney *Casy *LT Fan *Plankton *Yisac *The Troll King *Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby *Waddle Dee Soldier *Rick the Adventure Core *Hoops *GLaDOS (slight cameo) *Mailman *Yoyo More TBA Quotes TBA Transcript Previously... Narrator: Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby tries (and fails) to capture and torture Web and Brandon Cupcakes-style. The two live, however they choose to leave the SSK crew for their own safety. starts ends episode's title card is shown. My Powers... who is still sick with his flu, is having a nightmare. SuperSaiyanKirby: Wh-where am I? LT Fan: It's almost the end... SuperSaiyanKirby: LT Fan? Yisac: It's only a matter of time before it's all over. SuperSaiyanKirby: Y-Yisac? The Troll King: Troll and all, but the end is almost here. SuperSaiyanKirby: What are you--- sees a destroyed GLaDOS. GLaDOS: Thei-th-th ZRRRRRRRRT their t-t-wo st-r-on ZRRRRRRRRT (GLaDOS's eye gose out) Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: You couldn't get rid of the virus, couldn't you? Here, let me get rid of your "powers". drains SuperSaiyanKirby's powers. Then SuperSaiyanKirby wakes up. SuperSaiyanKirby: Oh... it was just another nightmare. Oh, and my flu is gone. Perfect. goes back to sleep, without noticing something off with him. The next morning he wakes up, and goes to his bathroom mirror, to see that his saiyan hair is gone. SuperSaiyanKirby: M-my powers. Waddle Dee Soldier: Good morning, sir. I see you are better, so-- LEGASPYOURHAIRISMISSING! SuperSaiyanKirby: I know, right. My form is unstuck now. Waddle Dee Soldier: Just to make sure nothing is off, go into your normal form. SuperSaiyanKirby: Okay. tries to turn into his normal saiyan form, but nothing happens. SuperSaiyanKirby: M-my powers. Waddle Dee Soldier: Oh, I'm sorry, sir. sees the matter in his lair. Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: My plan is near to completion! Now, off to LT Fan, Troll King, Yisac! flies off. Worries walks around, nervous. SuperSaiyanKirby: This is bad, and right when the War is getting bad to worse. at Rob's base. SIR sees Rob working on a coducter. Random SIR: MEOW!! Invader Rob: Oh, Hey RS, I'm working on a coducter to stop the army from reaching Nicktropolis. Collector: Hey, Rob. Invader Rob: Hey, Collector. Collector: Bad news... SuperSaiyanKirby lost his powers from the flu. Invader Rob: WHAAA??? BUT WE NEED HIM! He's the key for stopping the war! and Mango walk into the room Y-Guy: Hey, SSK shaved his hair! Invader Rob: WHY!?! Y-Guy: He said it made him look bad like black. Sidney: What's all the racuse? I'm teaching Casy how to do division! Casy: I'm homeschooled! Invader Rob: Hey, what's wrong with Mango? Y-Guy: Mango's REAL father is possesed by Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby so Mango is depressed Mango: *sighs* Random SIR: Look on the bright side... is a short moment with no one talking. Mango: What is the bright side? Random SIR: ...anyway... TACOS~! SuperSaiyanKirby: Hello. trips over the ladder. SuperSaiyanKirby: I'm okay! Just lost a tooth. spits out another tooth. SuperSaiyanKirby: Just lost two teeth. Collector: You look so weird with no hair. SuperSaiyanKirby: Well, the doctor said I got the "Another Flu", where I lose my powers. It will come back in... seventy-two years. sighs in disappointment. Invader Rob: Now how will we win the Dora War? Mango: That's just the thing. We can't win the war without his powers. Random SIR: FROSTY CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES! Y-Guy: DONT YOU EVER SHUT UP!?!?! WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR HERE AND YOUR ACTING NORMAL!!!! gang hear the lair's doorbell. Mailman: Package for SuperSaiyanKirby. SuperSaiyanKirby: himself, quietly Oi... just as things started to get bad.... the gang Alright, guys, I'll get it. gets the package. MattBoo: Ooh, look! A pretty little package. I do wonder what's in it! :3 [SuperSaiyanKirby opens the package, as the gang sees a DVD disc that says "To SSK". SuperSaiyanKirby: Rob, play this on the DVD player. Rob puts the DVD in the player, and then on the screen shows Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby. Everyone gasps. Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: Aah, good day to you, SSK. Or bad day if you know you lost your powers. Anyways, the Dor War is going successful for me. I have killed off many soldiers from the Troll Army and the Dora Army, and not to mention Waddle Dee Soldiers of Nicktropolis... and no, I didn't harm yours... sighs with relief. Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: So, I came up to increase the chances of the deaths. I have teamed up with LT Fan, Yisac, and The Troll King, to make the most powerful army of all time! Now, if you excuse me, I have some "experiments" to do. pulls out a laser pointer. Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: I know EXACTLY where to put this! DVD discs stops. Casy: I wonder where he will put it. Collector: Eeh... well... claw goes through the roof of the base, and grabs SuperSaiyanKirby. SuperSaiyanKirby: GAH! What's going on? HELP! claw takes SuperSaiyanKirby away to a giant ship, from the evil alliance. Y-Guy: Seems like we have a rescue mission to do... Random SIR: ...Can we get some tacos first? The Gang: NO! The Ship is taken into a cage on the main ship. Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby: Hello, maggot. Welcome to our ship. Plankton: Do you like how we decorated it evily? SuperSaiyanKirby: It's sickining! The smell of death is everywhere! Yisac: Well, that is the conditioner we use. LT Fan: Well, make yourself at home... villains head to the door, and LT Fan stops at the keypad to say.. LT Fan: ...because you will never be leaving. door closes after LT Fan leaves the room. The Almost Rescue Mission Collector: This flighter will get us to SuperSaiyanKirby faster than you can say "Sally sold sea shells at the sea shore while shooting a moose". Random SIR: Okay! Sallysoldseashellsattheseashorewhileshootingamoose. Collector: Ah, forget it. Let's just get in. gang get into the flighter. Collector: Let's get ready to get SSK! MattBoo: Can we get ready to get some ice cream afterwards. Collector: Maybe. flighter blasts off towards the AntiLTLanktonYisacTroll Army. Y-Guy: WEE! Mango: Will we make it in time? claw from the lead ship of the Army grabs them. Invader Rob: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno. MattBoo: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! out window claw grabs MattBoo, and they are taken to the ship. LT Fan: Well, well... we have a bunch.... of MORONS! Collector: Hey, we are not morons! Yisac: Whatever. The point is that we are going to take over the universe, and you can't stop us because you will be in the same cell with your buddy/king/ALSO MORON. And don't think I'm finished with you yet Baby Casy! Casy: I'm 7 now!!! Grow up! MattBoo: Where's are friend!? LT Fan: He's right here... Fan points to a lazor about to kill SuperSaiyanKirby. SuperSaiyanKirby: HELP ME! The Gang: *Gasps* LT Fan: Say goodbye to goody-abouttobeblasted! laser starts to charge up, getting ready to blast. SuperSaiyanKirby: Oi, if only I have my powers... laser blasts, but SuperSaiyanKirby absorbs it. SuperSaiyanKirby: Ah no... falls down, passing out. Plankton: DRAT! Instead of killing him, he went into comatose! Yisac: Well, at least he will be down for enough time for us to rule the world! villains throw SSK's friends into the cage he is in. LT Fan: Later, mortals! Next time you see us, we will be ruling everything! villains head off into their giant spacecraft to destroy the enemy army. Y-Guy: SSK, wake up! You need to stop LT Fan! Collector: Y-Guy, he must not be disturbed in a coma. We have to wait. Six Hours Later... Waddle Dee Soldier: Okay, men. Since SuperSaiyanKirby is gone, we must destroy the AntiLTLantonYisacTroll Army before they destroy us! Now, any questions? Hoops: May I please use the bathroom? Waddle Dee Soldier: Okay, make it quick. We are about to go and fight. goes to the bathroom. Rick the Adventure Core: Now, how will we retrieve the things that have been stolen? I mean, they took my pillow that I pretend that is a lovely lady... I mean, my girlfriend! Waddle Dee Soldier: Well... we have to get into the spacecraft's basement and get our belongings that they stole. Yoyo: Sounds like an excellent plan. Waddle Dee Soldier: Okay, soldiers. Let's head out... sirens come on, alerting the Nicktropolis army that the enemy is coming. Waddle Dee Soldier: ...and quickly. To Be Continued... Next time... Narrator: Next time, on SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, it seems that SuperSaiyanKirby has gotten his powers back. Now he must destroy the AntiLTLanktonYisacTroll Army before it's too late. Voice cast *SuperSaiyanKirby as himself, Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby *MattBoo as himself *Matt Chapman as Homestar Runner, Mailman *Dee Bradley Baker as Kirby *Invader Rob as himself *Richard Horvitz as Invader Rob (yelling) *IAmBagel as Y-Guy *Sean Marquette as Mango *Rosearki Rikki Simmons as Random SIR *Tara Strong as Sidney *Kath Soucie as Casy *Nolan North as LT Fan and Rick the Adventure Core *Doug Lawrence as Plankton *Eric Bauza as Yisac (voice sped up) *Authur Anderson as The Troll King *Joe Alaskey as Waddle Dee Soldier *Mike Adair as Hoops *Ellen McLain as GLaDOS *Bob Holt as Yoyo Trivia *Pac-man 64 does not appear in this episode, because he was left on the Earth with Waddle Dee Soldier. He will make an appearance in the next episode. *This is part one of the final episode of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures. *For the promo for this episode, the song that would play in the promo would be Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Easter Egg(s) *In Invader Rob's base, the pictures that would appear on the screens would be pictures from World War I and II, to make it seem like it was from the Second Dora War. Voice cast Category:Episode Category:Series Finales Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures